


Confessions and Rejection

by MissSpideyPool



Series: Tony Heals, Steve Awakens [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: He is a princess though, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Loki, Protective Tony, Protective Wade, Rejection, Sober Tony, Steve regrets, Tony is not a princess in distress, distraught Steve, don't touch Wade's Tony, new and improved Tony Stark, sleepy Peter is an adorable Peter, ssshhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool
Summary: A lot of words are exchanged and Steve isn't handling any of them well. Tony isn't taking any shit.





	1. Confessions

Steve gives up trying to sleep. It isn’t going to happen. This room, this tower, and these memories are haunting him and driving sleep away. His old room is exactly the way he left it the last time he stayed here. Preserved and untouched.

He thinks maybe he expected it to be empty. Stripped clean of all his possessions and tossed out. Or maybe he expected it to be a wreck. The result of a drunken fit of rage.

But it’s not. Everything is crisp and clean and completely untouched. Steve almost wants to ask Friday if Tony ever came in here after the Accords, but he doesn’t think he will like the answer.

Getting out of the bed he pulls on a shirt and pads through the tower to the kitchen. When he rounds the corner Tony is sitting at the island, glass of water in hand, staring off into space. Steve freezes, not yet noticed and wonders what he should do. Should he quietly sneak back off? Part of him wants to but another doesn’t.

Before he has a chance to make up his mind however Tony turns his head to prop it in his hand and sees Steve. They freeze for a moment before Tony makes a jerking movement with his head, calling Steve over. His body moves before his mind can catch up as if on autopilot. He takes the seat next to Tony, just looking at the man that has been plaguing his thoughts.

Tony looks tired but it’s a different tired from all the times Steve has seen him before. His eyes aren’t blood shot, eye lids aren’t rimmed red, no dark bags under his eyes, and no stench of alcohol. He just looks generally tired like any normal person would at roughly four in the morning. Before the man had always looked worn down, older than his years, but now the vitality is back in his skin. He looks his age, good, handsome, healthy.

He realizes he keeps coming back to that word, _healthy_. It’s the best way to describe him though. He is almost the embodiment of it.

It makes his heart swell with a bit of pride. He’s proud of Tony. He has come a long way, but Steve hates that he has done it without him. Steve had thought of himself as someone who helped keep Tony in check all these years, and that he would be there along the way to either see Tony’s rebirth or spiral to his crash.

But Steve hadn’t been there. Tony had done it on his own. He didn’t need Steve to guide him.

“What’s got you up so early Cap?” the sleepy man asks, setting down his glass to turn his full attention to Steve. “Couldn’t sleep.” He admits and Tony hums quietly as he nods a little, eyes seeming to droop a little. Tony like this is adorable and Steve is happy to get to see him this way.

I want to be the only person who gets to see him radiant and adorable like this, he thinks to himself.

“Tony, I want to apologize again. I know when we last talked, well I said I was sorry then but I really want you to know how deeply sorry I am for how I treated you.” He says, holding the man’s gaze. Tony seems to wake up a bit at his words.

Letting out a deep sigh Tony breaks eye contact and stares off somewhere. “I know you are. I forgave you a long time ago. Way before you even realized you had a reason to be sorry. I forgive you Steve.” He answers with so much sincerity Steve stops breathing for a moment.

They stay in silence for a while, Steve just reeling as Tony’s face stays blank. What is he thinking, Steve wonders.

“Did you…Did you mean it before? That you love me? Love me romantically I mean?” he somehow finds the courage to ask, his face heating up with his own embarrassment. He has to ask. He needs to know. Steve needs some kind of clue to whether he should confess; tell Tony just how much he loves him.

Maybe….

Just maybe there was a way to salvage this. Tony had loved him once, he could do it again. Right? He already forgave Steve after all. Tony had changed but so had he. He is more aware now. He’s no longer blinded by greed and pride. He wants to show Tony this.

Slowly Tony turns to meet his gaze again, his eyes searching Steve’s. “Yes Steve. I had really loved you.” He answers his voice quiet and soft but a loud declaration in the silence around them.

There it was again, that word, loved. Loved is past tense. Something in Steve breaks but he keeps his composure.

“Tony,” he starts, his voice rough with emotion. “I love you. I know I have been stupid, mean, blind, and all those things but I do. I love you Tony Stark.” He confesses, fighting the tears that are beginning to sting the corners of his eyes.

The man looks a bit surprised and before he can say anything Friday’s voice is interrupting them. “Sir, Peter is approaching from your room.” She says her volume low as to not disturb anyone.

Nodding Tony smiles and Steve quickly collects himself, pushing all his hurt and anguish down. “I swear that kid has like ten senses, and one of those is knowing when I am not where I should be.” He tells Steve with fondness in his voice.

A moment later the elevator opens and a half asleep Peter emerges from the dark. Rubbing his eyes he stumbles out of the elevator in some shorts and t-shirt. Finally with eye barely opens he looks up towards them and stops for a minute.

Peter seems to now be trying to glare at Steve but it isn’t working too well in his sleepy state. Tony just snickers beside him as the teen approaches. “What are you doing up?” Peter asks now leaning heavily against the island, his eyes not even open anymore. “I got thirsty.” He answers making Peter shake his head. “Bed.” He practically whines and the cute display playing out in front of him makes Steve’s stomach and heart churn uncomfortably.

“Ok, ok. I’m coming. Go back before Wade comes looking for you. He’ll wake up the entire building if you aren’t there.” He teases, pushing at the kid with his foot. “Really Pete I’m right behind you.”

Grumbling Peter picks himself up off the island and walks back towards the elevator like a little drunk person. “Friday, make sure he doesn’t run into any doors or walls will ya.” Tony chuckles after the doors shut behind the boy.

“Of course sir.”

“Peter worries when I’m not in bed. He and Wade typically crash in my bed when there’s room.” Tony explains standing and taking his cup to the sink. Turning back to Steve he leans back against the counter to meet Steve’s eyes again.

“Look Steve. I know you do. I know you always did. It’s good you are finally being honest with yourself.” He says and Steve feels his breath stick in his throat. “I loved you and I still do, but things are different now. I will always have love for you but it’s not the same love from before.” He finishes.

Steve can do nothing just sit there like a statue and Tony leaves. Leaves him alone and broken at the island as he goes to cuddle his two adopted children back to sleep.

Alone the tears flow openly.

After he had reached his room something Tony had said suddenly stood out at him.

‘He and Wade typically crash in my bed when there’s room.’

So on some nights there isn’t any room for the teens. Why would there not be room? The only thing that would make sense is someone else being in Tony’s bed. Who else would be in Tony’s bed, and why?

The possibilities make him sick.

Steve had sat up in his room for probably at least an hour just wrecked with emotions until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open. It hadn’t lasted though. He had woken up, breathe haggard, tears streaming and Tony’s name on his tongue.

Crying out in anguish he just let himself grieve. After he had let it all out he checked the time and found it to be a bit after eight. Dragging his exhausted body up he goes to take a shower. Maybe that would help him feel better and then he would go let out some frustration in the gym.

The tower is alive with movement when he exits his room. Some of its guests are already up and getting ready for the day. Today was the day they were going to start planning once everyone arrives because apparently they are still missing some people.

Clint is busy going through every cabinet and drawer, apparently looking for alcohol because he doesn’t believe Tony. Sam is eagerly helping him and Steve rolls his eyes. Maybe he should stop them? Does it matter?

He decides he doesn’t have the fight in him to try to talk them out of their endeavors and just makes his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water he heads straight for the lower level that is fit for all their training needs.

The floor opens up and it’s only slightly different from before. Looks like it had recently been painted and maybe the floors touched up. As he heads for the section with all the weights and cardio machines he passes the sparing arena. It is its own closed off portion with big glass windows for people to be able to watch without threat of being hit by stray weapons, lasers, arrows or bodies.

Through the window he can see there are people inside. Two obviously sparring and two watching from the side. Stepping closer he tries to get a better look. He’s able to pick out Peter and Wade easily since there are being still, talking while watching the others. Then he realizes that one of the bodies bopping around out there is Tony.

Then he is totally shocked when he gets a good look at his partner’s face.

It’s Loki.

The villain from Asgard who had tried to kill them, destroy Earth, his own planet and kill his own half-brother. Why on Earth had Tony allowed him in the tower? What had happened over the last ten months to change Tony’s outlook on the alien?

Unable to wrap his brain around it he creeps inside the arena unnoticed to watch a bit closer.

They go at it for a while, almost moving in sync with each other. They appear to be dancing more than sparring and it riles up something unpleasant in his stomach. They’re panting by the time they are done. The teens run up on them, talking excitedly that Steve can’t quiet catch.

But then Loki does something that makes Steve’s blood run cold, his heart fall and feel like it has stopped.

Casually his hands find Tony’s hips and pull him closer, like he does this all the time. Tony puts up no resistance, just reaches up to smooth a bit of loose hair from the Asgardian’s pony tail. Then Loki leans in and captures Tony’s lips with his own.

Something snaps.

Before he can even register what is happening he has stomped across the room, shouldered his way between the teens and wrenched Tony right out of Loki’s grip. Now he has the front of Tony’s t-shirt bunched in his fists.

“What are you doing!?” he yells and Tony just blinks up at him in surprise. But before either of them can say or do anything else something is stabbing harshly and painfully into Steve’s chest just where his heart is along with something equally as sharp pressed bitingly into his throat.

His eyes flicker around to find that Loki has his staff against his chest while Wade is holding a blade to his neck.

“You have exactly three seconds to take your hands off of my man before I make your heart explode.” Loki states with such composure that it makes Steve shiver. “I’d advise you to listen to him Cap. I might be able to tame Loki but I still haven’t figured Wade out yet.” Tony warns, his face looking unafraid and serious.

Steve’s eyes flicker over to the teen who has an absolutely wicked smile on his face. His eyes are practically dancing with danger and blood lust.

Taking a calming breath Steve uncurls his fingers letting the fabric fall away as he takes a step back. Loki lets him but Wade follows his movement his blade never leaving Steve’s skin. “You know Stevie I always thought heroes were supposed to be the good guys but you got a real shitty reputation around here. Keep your grubby hands off my family or I will thoroughly enjoy watching you drown in your own blood.” He says, his voice almost joking but Steve knows better.

Peter then steps forward and put a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “Come on Wade.” He says gently causing Wade to break out into a giant grin and take his sword back.

Steve doesn’t know what to do. His brain is swimming as his eyes meet Tony’s.

  
Clearing his throat Tony puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder who hasn’t taken his eyes off Steve. “Hey take the kids and make breakfast. I want to talk to Steve.” He says, causing the dark haired God to finally break the intense stare he has going. The two look at each other, seeming to communicate with their eyes.

  
Finally Loki smiles and bends down to place a quick kiss against Tony’s temple. Steve’s stomach churns again and then Loki’s eyes are on him again. There different this time. Not so angry but amused. Almost teasing and smug as he steps between them to steer the two teens out of the arena.

  
It’s harder than any of them had predicted and the two very vocally resist and threaten to hurt, mane, and kill Cap if he even looks at Tony sideways.

  
Once the ruckus has died down and they are finally alone Tony fixes him with a hard look. “What did you expect Steve? That I would forgive you and sit around in my Tower waiting for you to swoop back in and love me? Or save me like I’m Rapunzel or something?” he snaps.

  
“No. I mean I don’t know Tony. Maybe I did! But really Tony, Loki?” Steve exclaims, totally flabbergasted.

  
Tony’s eyes sharpen around the edges. “You have no right or idea Steve. Just like me anyone can change. Loki has. We have helped each other. So do not come into my home and judge me, my family or my choice in partner. Especially when you were nowhere around to see what we went through together to get where we are.” He spits, fists clenched as he steps into Steve’s space.

  
“But Tony..” Steve tries but the shorter just shakes his head.

  
“There are no buts here Steve. As long as you are in my tower you will stay out of my business. You are here for business, not pleasure.” He says with finality and Steve realizes he will not be able to talk any sense in him right now.

  
“And Steve if you ever shoulder check my children again or put your hands on me and my family I will turn you back into a Capsicle and let Wade chop you up to chill our tea.” Tony hisses before turning and stomping away.

  
Mouth open in shock he just watches Tony leave. He has never threatened him like that before. What is going on? How could Tony be with someone like Loki? Loki! He has tried to kill them, on several occasions. Could he have really changed that much? Could he be mind warping Tony like he had Clint so long ago?

  
He decides he needs to try to show Tony this isn’t good. It isn’t what he wants.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been rather busy but heres another chapter for ya! I know this says it will be 3 chapters but it might actually be like 4 or 5. We'll just have to see. Well anyways thank you to all of you that have been with me so far! Thank you for all your comments and support. When I first started it I didn't think many would like it since Stony is such a common pairing and until Civil War it was my favorite pairing but Tony is my baby and I just cant let go of how he was treated. So thank all of you!

Steve doesn’t know how long he has been down in the gym now. All he knows is everything hurts. His muscles, joints, brain and more than anything else his heart. His limbs feel like jelly but he can’t find the courage to stop and leave the floor to go anywhere else.

It means he would have to eventually face Tony, Loki, Peter or Wade and he isn’t sure if he is ready to. He wouldn’t know what to say to the teens at all. He knows he owes them an apology though. He had kind of plowed into them, but then again Wade had tried to slit his throat…

The way he is feeling he might take a swing at Loki if he sees him. Especially if he gives Steve another smug smirk like he had before. It’s like he’s flaunting Tony right in front of him. How could he act like that? How disrespectful could you get?

There’s no way their relationship could work for long. Steve just knows it. Tony needs someone good in his life. Loki is anything but good.

A tap on his should shocks him out of his thoughts and he almost goes flying off the treadmill. Natasha smirks a bit at him, one eyebrow rising in mild amusement. Turning the machine off Steve steps off and takes the towel she holds out for him.

“So you found out about Tony and Loki huh?” she asks causing his head to snap up towards her. “You knew?” he asks shocked. She simply shakes her head. “No. No one knew until now. Well none of us. Everybody else appears to have known and is on board.” She explains with a shrug.

“And you are just ok with it?” he almost snaps with frustration which makes her give him a warning look.

“Why not? You see how much Tony has changed over the months. Why can’t Loki have too?” she asks her voice cautious as if trying not to cause him to rage out. “He’s Loki, Nat. We have all seen what he can do.”

“Yea and before it was ‘He’s Tony’ we thought we knew how and what he could be, but look at him now.” Natasha argues a bit more firmly. “Why are you so hung up on this anyways?” she asks, shocking him and causing a blush to start creeping up his neck.

He hadn’t told any of them about Tony telling him he had once been in love with him. He hadn’t told anyone that he had discovered he is in love with Tony.

“I..I just am ok? I can’t be the only one.” He reasons, avoiding meeting her eyes. “Maybe not but you are definitely out numbered. Peter and Wade wasted no time in telling everyone in the tower about your little outburst this morning.” She informs him.

His heart catches in his throat.

“You aren’t very popular upstairs right now. If I were you I would get over whatever hang up you have with their relationship and apologize. We’re here to save the world, not start another civil war.” She says and leaves him to his thoughts.

He wastes some more time in the gym just trying to wrap his thoughts around everything that had happened. It’s all too much too fast. Seeing Tony again, confessing his feeling and Tony basically rejecting him.

And then Loki.

Maybe it’s like Tony had said. Just last night Steve was hoping there was a way for them to fix this thing between them. Tony moving on and meeting someone else had never crossed his mind. That doesn’t make it any easier for him to swallow though.

But the more he reflects and thinks everything over now that he is calmer he realizes that attacking Tony isn’t going to help their relationship any. He just needs to show Tony how sincere he is and hope Tony hasn’t lost all the love he once had for him.

He isn’t going to walk away without a fight.

When Steve goes back up to the living corridors he finds everyone fluttering and moving around the kitchen. Somehow a giant table had been brought into the giant dining area just off the kitchen which has all the guests of the tower moving about it or sat at it trying to get some breakfast.

No one pays him much attention at first until Clint waves him over with a mouth full. He can feel the eyes on him as he goes to join him. A majority of the occupants are still going about what they had been previously but most of them do take a second to send him the stink eye.

A hand lands heavily and almost painfully on his shoulder. Looking up he is met with Thor’s intense gaze. “You and me will be having a chat later my friend.” He says seriously and Steve gulps a little. He hadn’t thought to take into consideration that Thor would of course have his brother’s back and support his relationship with Tony.

Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit fidgety in his seat at the table. Clint seems to be oblivious to the undertow of tension in the air but he can feel it. Along with the sharp accusing eyes of the people who did not come to the tower with him.

Natasha had warned him that the two teens had basically spilled the beans about his blow up this morning. Seems like the majority aren’t on his side here. He finds himself wondering if it’s because of him putting his hands on Tony, being a brute to some unsuspecting teenagers, or because of his disdain for the relationship between Tony and Loki.

Is it possible there may be some among them that like him have their doubts?

His thoughts are interrupted by Tony walking up to the table, beaming like the sun, with two big platters. One full of bacon and the other towering with scrambled eggs. He looks so happy and domesticated with his little chef’s apron tied tightly around his waist. Steve wants to take him in his arms and never let go.

The little fantasy quickly shatters as Loki walks up behind him with a large bowl balanced in one palm so that he can grasp Tony’s hip as he leans against him to place a soft kiss to the man’s neck as he reaches around him to put the bowl on the table top.

It’s something Steve himself would kill to do. But here he is; having to watch it play out in front of him by another man. The ugliness from before churns within him.

Loki’s eyes meet his and that same smug, knowing look is in them. It makes the ugliness howl a bit inside him but he won’t lose his control again. He just meets the gaze, face stoic and unshowing. He will not back down to Loki of all people.

It’s Thor that breaks their stalemate by addressing his brother.

Eventually they are all at the table, passing platters and bowls full of food around the table. The table itself is a bit of chaos. At least ten different conversations are going on, some even interjecting into others. Steve isn’t sure if Clint and Drax’s bickering or Peter and Wade’s shenanigans is louder.

There’s a sense of comfort at the other end of the table. Tony, Loki, the teens, Rhodey, and Stephen Strange are all huddled at the other end. Content smiles, playful teasing, and Steve can see how they really are a little family. The only one missing is Bruce who hadn’t been seen since the night before.

For probably the millionth time his heart clenches in his chest.

As they are wrapping up their breakfast Pepper Potts comes sweeping out of the elevator followed by a shaggy haired pre-teen. Steve watches as surprise and confusion covers Tony’s face as he quickly stands. Pepper meets him half way, smiling fondly she hugs him and kisses his cheek. “He insisted. You’re becoming a bad influence on him.” Is all she supplies as an answer to his questioning features.

“Me? He’s his own bad influence. He’s a bad influence on me if anything!” Tony retorts back as they untangle from each other. Pepper easily steps to the side allowing Tony to step around her and open his arms.

The disinterest that had been clouding the boy’s face drains away to a big smile as he rushes forward to be taken in Tony’s arms, shoving his face in the man’s shirt. “Harley what are you doing here? You should be in school.”

Scoffing the boy pulls away and gives Tony an incredulous look. “The biggest fight of the century is about to happen and you think I’m just going to go to school? Come on Tony we’re _connected._ I gotta be here.” He says with all the conviction a child his age can have.

Dr. Strange scoffs from his place, amusement on his face, Peter and Wade are snickering like fools, and Loki is just smiling with way more fondness than Steve appreciates. It is a cute scene Steve admits to himself.

“Geez how many illegitimate children do you have?” Clint scoffs nastily, obviously not touched by the display successfully breaking up the moment.

“I think he’s collecting them. Too bad really. He’s going to ruin every last one of them.” Sam adds in, quieter than Clint had but enough for those close by to catch.

Steve’s throat clenches up. It’s right on the tip of his tongue. An argument against his teammate’s statements about the man and his morality. It’s right there, waiting to escape to come to Tony’s aid. To help him, but it’s stuck.

Even though he had hesitated, the other end of the table had not. Loki is already on his feet, sending icy glares to him and his team as he walks around to join Tony. Wade is on his feet as well, a snarl on his lips and looking ready to come across the table. He probably would if it were not for Peter frantically grabbing onto him. Even though he is restraining his friend, Steve can see the anger in the boy’s eyes. Like if he had his way he would gladly let his pit-bull of a friend loose on them.

The Doctor doesn’t look even slightly amused but he seems fine to stay where he is and simply watch. Even Pepper is sending very dangerous looks at them. Rhodey is still, arms crossed but eyes watching everyone’s movements in case he needs to get involved.

“Hold your tongue you useless bird before I clip your vile wings.” Loki says, voice like silk. It’s crazy how he can sound so menacing without having to glare or really change his face all that much. Sam scowls angrily.

“Brother..” Comes Thor’s deep voice, low and steady like a warning. However Loki does not take his eyes off them as he lifts his hand to silence anything else his brother might have to say. “No, do not ‘brother’ me. If they have the gull to open their mouths against my partner they are big enough to stomach the retaliations.” He says calmly.

“You fools came to us remember. If you think you are big, bad and powerful enough to face this threat on your own then by all means go on about your way. We don’t really need the strength of a pigeon, and a circus freak.” He explains easily with no doubt in his conviction.

“I couldn’t have said it anymore eloquently.” Tony says in agreement, his hand finding Loki’s. Steve’s stomach is doing an impression of a washing machine. He feels ill. That should be him beside Tony. _His_ hand in Tony’s. _Him_ standing up for the man he loves. Why hadn’t he said something? Why had he hesitated?

As if reading his mind Loki’s eyes lock onto his. “I don’t care what you think of me but you will not speak nastiness against the children or Tony. If you can’t put petty differences aside to fight together you can leave or be escorted out because I will not put up with it.”

Steve just waits now. Waits for Tony to say something about this being _his_ tower. Anything to undermine Loki because never in history had anyone been able to make such a bold statement about what will and will not be dealt with in his tower. It never comes though. Tony just stands next to him.


End file.
